The Heir
by Zizania
Summary: At the prestigious Normandy Academy, Shepard, a spoiled, rebellious, cruel student from the creme de la creme of most powerful families in Citadel rules the school. Enter Liara T'soni, a shy and quiet asari, who is accepted into Normandy Academy. The proud and arrogant Shepard falls hard for feisty Liara, but Liara has her eyes on Shepard's best friend Kaidan. Shepard/Liara pairing
1. Chapter 1: Alex Shepard

Bioware owns it all. Special thanks to my beta readers Wistful Bloom and Predominantly Normal. You guys are awesome.I accept all suggestions, comments, critiques. Please review.

* * *

Shepard was sleeping soundly on her stomach when the door opened. A young girl slowly entered the room and headed toward the king-sized bed where Shepard was sprawled. She cleared her throat, hoping Shepard would wake up from the noise, but to her no surprise, Shepard did not even stir.

"Miss Shepard, you need to get up. You're going to be late!" She pleaded, nudging her gently. Shepard grumbled loudly and covered her head with the nearby pillow. The girl sighed. She hated this job, she hated struggling to wake Shepard every morning. Not only was it difficult enough to deal with Shepard, but one toe out of line and the head maid would be furious. She had to be careful. With a trembling voice, she continued. "Please, Miss Shepard. Your father said-"

"Chambers, get out of here!" Shepard exploded, angry when her sleep was disturbed by the petty little servant. "Do you want to keep this job, or what? Get out!" Kelly was shocked and terrified, without needing to be told twice, she sprinted out from the luxuriously furnished room. She knew Shepard was serious with her warning. She'd heard from her colleagues that Shepard had fired one of her maids when the girl had simply forgotten to brew her coffee for breakfast.

Having resumed her deep slumber, Shepard was about to embark on another dream when she heard the door swing open. Her rage started to dance in her stomach, threatening to erupt in any second.

"Christ! Chambers, I thought I told you-"

Shepard did not manage to finish her sentence, her cheek burning bright red. She felt the hot pain blossom across her face, and her vision was blurry. Touching it, seething, she could feel all her sleepiness was gone. She glanced up, and her eyes grew wide when she saw an unpleasant figure looming in front of her. He was home. He wasn't supposed to be home until next month. Shepard's heart sank.

"You idiot! Get out of bed, _now_!" Her father's voice harsh and commanding. Shakily standing in front of her father, Shepard only could only stare, unable to speak. Her father's blazing eyes were boring into hers with such intensity that Shepard had to look away. _'If looks could kill, I don't know how many times I've died'_ Shepard thought

"What is this rubbish?! James shoved a piece of crumpled paper close to her face. His fist shook with rage.

Shepard looked at the floor and shuffled her foot nervously, "They're my mid-term results" she managed weakly.

"Results?! You were given straight Ds ! Unacceptable. I leave for a few weeks and come back to this?! _Hey _look at me when I'm talking to you! " He grabbed her chin harshly, forcing her to look at his eyes.

Shepard summoned all the courage she possessed and looked at her father's eyes. The eyes that much mirrored hers. She was scared, but she didn't dare to look away, or James would have her head torn off.

"I already did my best" she mumbled and her lower lip quivered. She felt helpless and frustrated because she couldn't give him the daughter he wanted. She had never been the academic he wanted. She actually did study for her exam, extensively, but she just couldn't retain any of the information. She needed to study twice as hard as other kids to get that kind of result. In the end, she'd just given up.

"Don't you tell me this is your best. Mr Udina told me you always come late for your classes, that you never listen, never try. That's it, Alex. I'm gonna cut off your allowance. Your car, confiscated. Bailey will get you to and from school. And you are not allowed to participate in skyball anymore. Not until you get these grades up." Shepard felt her stomach lurch. She wouldn't miss her allowance; she still had plenty of money on her account, or the fact that her new sport skycar was prohibited. But she could not allow her father to ban her from her skyball. Being a captain for her school's skyball team was one of the reasons she still attended the school regularly, despite her attitude towards studying.

"There's a tournament coming up. Dad, please..." Shepard only swallowed her next word as her father raised his hand.

"I've heard enough. We're not arguing the toss here. If you want everything back, you've got to earn it. Now get ready for school. If you are not ready in 30 minutes you will be sorry." He said dismissively and walked out from the room.

Shepard just stood there, speechless as he left the room.

"Goddamn idiot!" she bellowed, once the door was closed. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. ' Wow, six months away from home and that's how he greets me.' Shepard sighed.

Shepard knew that it was pointless to throw tantrum over her father's decision, so she hurriedly snatched her towel and stormed in the bathroom. After five minutes she emerged from her shower, drying her hair roughly with her towel. She rummaged her close, picking out her cargo pants and her blue navy T-shirt and pulling them on. She took a look at the oval mirror, her jet black hair was sticking out in every direction. She huffed and quickly smoothed down her boyish hair; it only did little to her hair's state. Well, no matter, she didn't really care, and she was certain that nobody would make fun of her messy hair. Well; they certainly wouldn't _dare_ to.

Before leaving her bedroom, Shepard grabbed her black hoodie and headed toward the elevator. She went down straight to the porch. She purposely avoided having breakfast this morning, because she wouldn't be able to stand seeing her father's face at the breakfast table. Her stomach grumbled loudly, but Shepard ignored it. She grumpily pulled her hoodie on and walked towards Bailey, who was waiting beside the skycar.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEM

Shepard mumbled under her breath when she was walking toward her locker. She glanced over at a group of asari and a pair of human girls who were giddily giggling at her_. 'Is that flirtatious laughter? Nah they're probably laughing at my pants. Despite the popular opinion, my pants are not ugly. And I don't care if Garrus said my cargo pants have too many pockets. _' She narrowed her eyes at them, and all of them looked away, pretending to chat with each other. Shepard scowled and opened her locker abruptly.

"Spirits! Alex Shepard arrives at school before 11 am?! Am I dreaming?" Garrus proclaimed, his tone filled with amusement. He casually leaned his frame on his locker, drinking his juice.

"Hush, Garrus; I'm not in the mood." Shepard sighed.

"What happened? I mean, you've arrived... _practically_ on time. By the way, where's your car?"

Shepard closed her eyes and she felt herself flush with anger.

"It was my father's doing. He came home early, and he found out about my results." Shepard tried to keep her tone even.

"Oh... That bad, was it?"

"He banned me from skyball." She replied bitterly. She took out her datapad and slammed her locker shut.

"What?! Shepard, you know the tournament's this week! You can't just quit. You're the captain, the best player!" He frowned, in thought. "I mean, _second best,_ because let's face it- I run circles around you."

"Hilarious. I still can beat your ass, Vakarian. "

"I bet you can." He grinned, but then sighed. "Anderson's not gonna be happy about this"

"Yeah, I know. Maybe he'll have a word with-" Shepard was interrupted when a drell bumped into her, sending her datapad spinning across the floor. The drell turned toward her.

"Hey, sorry- I…" His eyes widened in horror as he recognized her. Without hesitation he knelt in front of Shepard and quickly collected her datapad.

"Look, I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I am really sorry, Shepard." He stammered as he stood up and tried to return the datapad. Shepard did not accept it, she just stood there, glaring at the drell with her piercing green eyes. Garrus chuckled as he watched the drell, who fidgeted nervously as if he was about to piss himself. Shepard was oblivious to the crowd watching the scene.

"Come closer." Shepard commanded, tone dangerously low. The drell swallowed and took a step forward. Shepard could see the grimace on his face.

"Garrus, do you still have your dextro drink?"

Garrus obediently handed her his half-emptied bottle. Shepard took the bottle and with her free hand grabbed the datapad from the drell. She raised the bottle and smirked arrogantly while she was pouring the drink onto his white-trimmed coat.

The drell did not have the nerve to protest. He accepted his humiliation, he was aware the crowd was watching the scene and murmuring. After emptying the bottle, Shepard gracefully handed it to the drell.

"Now get out of my sight."

The drell scuttled across the hallway with his drenched coat and the empty bottle. Shepard and Garrus laughed. ' _Well, at least I feel better_' Shepard mused.

"Shepard, you've no right to do that to Feron! He didn't do anything wrong. He even apologised!"

Shepard spun to the source of the voice.

"Kaidan. Playing protector again, I see." Shepard flashed him her lopsided grin. Kaidan sighed heavily. He was always torn apart when this kind of thing occurred. Shepard was his best friend, but most of the times he disagreed with Shepard's behavior. Whenever he commented on her attitude, Shepard just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I am _not_ playing protector. I just.."

Shepard waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your damn lectures. Let's just go to class." When Shepard strolled with her best friends, the crowd steered themselves away from the trio. They were afraid of becoming the target of Shepard's wrath.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEEMEMEMEMMEEM

"I'd like you all to welcome our new student, she's starting today." Shepard heard Mr Udina's announcement. Shepard just groaned, eyes on her omnitool. She was playing a new game Joker had fixed up. Together with Garrus and Kaidan, they sat at the back of the room.

"Hello. I'm..." She froze up, tentative, and then smiled nervously. "Uh... I'm Liara T'soni.." That was the only thing Shepard heard. Her clicking against buttons ceased, but she didn't glance up.

"This one's an absolute beauty." Garrus whispered playfully to Shepard's ear. Shepard just chuckled softly, her eyes still on her omnitool.

" You say that about every girl, Vakarian." As she spoke, she glanced up to the front of the class. The asari girl was blushing, shy and quiet. She raised an eyebrow and studied the asari's face.

" Garrus, all asari have beautiful faces. They're typically beautiful, nothing special." Shepard shrugged. She seemed unimpressed, and immediately continued with her game.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to see you react. Damn, you must be half blind. Everyone likes asari." Garrus quipped. Shepard quickly turned her head to Kaidan's direction. She smirked when she saw that Kaidan was staring at the new student, looking close to mesmerized.

"Got your eye on new girl, huh, Kaidan?" Shepard laughed. Kaidan scoffed at her, tearing his eyes away from the asari girl.

"Something to share, Shepard? No?" Udina asked, most of the attention turned to her. She shook her head, rolling her eyes once he had turned away. If he and her father weren't such good friends, Shepard would have had no issue in tearing into him. But in all honesty, screaming at Udina wasn't going to get skyball back.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Three days later…

Shepard hummed happily, heading toward the school's gym with Garrus and Kaidan in tow. She had regular sparring session with Mr Vega three times a week at the gym.

"My, my, someone's in a better mood" Garrus chuckled.

"Well, _Daddy_ _Dearest_ will be off to Earth tomorrow for," Shepard paused thoughtfully for a moment, "I don't know. His business thing, maybe." Shepard grinned. She was excited when she was told that her father had to leave Citadel again for some time. She was so happy, she even forgot about her skyball ban. _'No need to hear his lecture over my result'_.

"Liara I told you, this is not a straw, it's an emergency port induction." The quarian girl excitedly waved her hand that holding her drink, walking backwards to see her friend.

" Let me explai- arghh!" Tali tripped.

It was too late when Shepard just realized the quarian had splashed her drink on her leather shoes. Liara hurriedly help her friend to her feet. Both Liara and Tali's faces were pale when they saw Shepard staring at them.

" Shepard… Keelah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to …ermm I ..I can get you new shoes I .." Tali stuttered. Tali stopped immediately when Shepard stepped forwards. Tali's hands were shaking nervously. Liara just stared at the ground, clutching her drink tightly.

"You think you can afford to this exact pair of shoes? Your father doesn't have a big enough yearly income for the _laces:_ never mind the shoes." Shepard said. She took a deep breath and grinned.

"Now, let's settle this easy way." Shepard put her hands in her trench pockets, standing smugly.

"Shepard, come on- she didn't mean to ruin your shoes." Kaidan interrupted, but to no avail. Shepard ignored him.

" I can pretend this never happened... if you lick my shoes clean"

"Alex Shepard!" Kaidan gasped. Garrus just stayed silent.

" Shepard I.." Shepard saw the quarian's eyes wateringLiara who stood beside her just stared tried to open her mouth and closed it again, obviously thinking better of it.

As if to emphasize her point, Shepard put her right foot a step forward, the material tainted with blue liquid. She raised an eyebrow, waiting to the quarian to do her bidding.

"Lick it- Hmph I forgot you quarian can't take off your damn helmets. Maybe you can use your 'emergency port induction'." Tali's shoulders were trembling. Shepard tapped her foot impatiently.

"I have enough with your disgusting attitude!" Shepard was honestly shocked to hear the reprimand from …the asari. Shepard turned her gaze toward Liara. If she did not witnessed this herself she would not believe that that asari had dared to snap at her. No one ever dared to snarl at her, but this asari…

"You are a bully. You think you are above everyone, just because your family is powerful and rich. Goddess, why are you so arrogant? Did you earn your own money?! My friend here did not mean to offend you, or ruin your so-called expensive shoes." Liara scowled. Shepard narrowed her eyes. Then she chuckled hoarsely.

"Maybe you should lick this instead. Replace her if you care for her so goddamned much."". Liara stared at Shepard upon hearing her suggestion. " I can forgive your friend if you lick it, T'soni." Shepard grinned when she studied Liara's face. _'Let's see if she is up to challenge. I bet she's thinking on how to abandon her little quarian friend_.'

Shepard was amused when Liara knelt in front of her. _' As I expected '._ Shepard grinned widely. The asari moved closer to the shoe. Shepard closed her eyes, savoring her another victorious moment.

Splash.

* * *

A/n I was inspired by a korean drama Boys Over Flower


	2. Chapter 2 : The Hunting Party

Chapter 2

Shepard blinked her eyes once, twice, and then again. _'I must be dreaming. This asari girl's got some nerve.' _Shepard was so stunned that she had no words. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

Before Shepard truly registered what had happened, Liara was yelling again.

" I will not backdown!You are _disgusting_. Do you think it's funny, humiliating other people? If you think you can bully everyone in this school, you've got another thing coming."

Shepard's bright green eyes bored into Liara's fiercely. She wiped her wet face with the back of her hand, slowly- still staring at the asari. She took a step closer, and it was painfully obvious how tall Shepard was; Liara's head barely passed her chin. Shepard glared down at her.

"Congratulations, T'soni. You've been _marked_. Then we'll see how brave you are. "Shepard walked past both Liara and Tali. _' Tomorrow you'll taste real hell, T'soni_' Shepard thought, running a hand through her tousled hair.

* * *

"I hate to say it, but that asari has balls." Garrus said, his mandibles twitching with amusement.

"All asari are female, Garrus they don't have balls," Shepard deadpanned. She was sitting on her sofa in her private lounge, assembling her new ship model, the Destiny Ascension. The lounge was specifically built for her and her brother (now it was all hers, as her brother had graduated) so that they could have their private space in the school. The enormous lounge, dubbed as Shepard's Cabin, was equipped with a snack bar, pool table, and few projector screens. She also had an installed skyball simulator at the back of the room, so she could practice as much as she wanted. She only allowed Garrus, Kaidan and Joker to hang out in her lounge, and the space was off limits to everyone else.

Garrus laughed, "You know what I mean, Shepard. But who thought that cute little asari could be so bold?"

"Let's see how bold she is once I start the hunting party. Fancy taking bets on how long it'll be until she comes here on her knees, apologizing her heart out to me?"

"Not likely. I've never won a bet against you."Garrus replied. She chuckled.

"Your loss. But she's going to taste real hell today, I swear it." Shepard grinned. She opened her omnitool and connected its communication to school sound system. She put her mouth closer to her omnitool.

"Hello everyone, I am glad to announce the commencement of the hunting party. Our lovely new student, Liara T'soni has been marked. You know the drill, guys." She paused and added,

"The first one who manages to make her cry will be rewarded handsomely. Good hunting. Shepard out." Shepard closed her omnitool, a satisfying smirk plastered on her face.

"Huh?!The first one makes her cry will be rewarded? A new game, Shepard?"

"I just added something to make it more interesting. Now, we enjoy the show" Shepard chimed. She then turned on the screen that showed the live feed of her Hunting Party. Garrus joined on her on the couch.

"Hey where's Kaidan? I haven't seen him since this morning".

Garrus shrugged, "Sleeping somewhere?"

Shepard shifted her attention to the screen and she saw Liara standing at her locker. From the video, it was obvious Liara was scared as a group of students surrounded her, slowly approaching their prey. She activated her biotic to shield herself but it was too late when one asari trapped her in a bubble. Everyone was laughing viciously.

Shepard smiled at the scene. She laughed when she witnessed Tali entering the scene, trying to defend her friend. Much to Shepard's amusement, Tali's effort was to no avail as she was swiftly pinned against Liara's locker by a few students. The asari released Liara from the bubble, however, when Liara was about to get to her feet two male humans grabbed her wrists. One of them slipped a cuff on her strained wrist. Shepard recognized the cuff, it was used to subdue biotic charge. '_Huh. Clever.'_ Shepard smirked, however her expression changed when a turian suddenly took off Liara's jacket, exposing her white sleeveless shirt. She saw Liara was close to crying, and Tali was cursing nonstop in a fruitless attempt to stop them.

_' Damn! Damn! Damn! I didn't ask them to rip off her clothes. These idiot are unbelievable!'_. Apparently, Shepard's new offer had encouraged some to go overboard. Now Shepard was in panic, afraid that they would go too far.

"Shepard, this is not good", Garrus warned, corcern etched on his face.

"Shit, I know, Garrus! But there's no way I'm calling it off!" Shepard exclaimed stubbornly. To be honest, Shepard was agitated. She didn't like it, but canceling the hunting party was also not an option. She never withdrew her game until her victim begged for her forgiveness. '_What will they think of me if I call it off?'_

Before Shepard could contemplate further, she noticed one student rushed toward Liara's side and he sent two students who were holding Liara a biotic charge. Both of them were slammed into the wall. Shepard couldn't really see the face of Liara's savior as his back was facing the camera. Shepard inspected the screen closely. _'Is that…'._

"Garrus, am I hallucinating or is the boy who played hero just now... Kaidan?" Shepard asked incredulously.

"Well, let's see here... biotic, cute, nice hair. That's definitely Kaidan." Garrus answered, immediately. Shepard shook her head in disbelief. She heard Kaidan shouting some warning to the fleeing kids, asking them to back off or they would be sorry.

"How dare he help that asari! Who does he think he is?!" Shepard shouted. Kaidan's interruption compelled the hunting party to come to a halt, as no one dared to cross him- no one wanted to cross Shepard's best friend. Shepard's anger boiled as she watched Kaidan take Liara's jacket from the floor and cover her gently. Even though part of Shepard wanted to stop the game, she was still disappointed, and angry at Kaidan's meddling. She didn't like Kaidan sending out the message to everyone in this school that he could prevent Shepard's bullying. Shepard honestly didn't quite know what to do. Part of her wanted the hunting party to continue, just to show them who the real power was, but the other part of her was afraid that if they continued Kaidan would get into a fight. Of course, as much as she wanted the asari to suffer, she also did not want her best friend to get injured. There was nothing she could do right now. She hated this feeling of helplessness; being powerless.

Shepard balled her hand into a fist and slammed the table in front of her. _' I'll prove to that damn asari I CAN and I WILL make her cry. One way or another, she will be punished. Think you're safe now, T'soni? This hasn't even started._' Shepard closed her eyes, trying to plan her revenge. She stood up and turned off the screen. She'd let Kaidan save her victim this time.

* * *

Shepard hurriedly finished her dinner and sprinted to the elevator. She went straight to her room once the elevator doors opened, as she could not wait to plot her revenge on Liara. She already had devised a plan and if everything had gone well, she would have a crying asari in front of her tomorrow. Shepard smiled at the thought.

* * *

The next day, Shepard hung out at her private lounge with Kaidan, Garrus and Joker during lunch time.

"Hey Shepard, I heard the new student dared to kick your ass. Oh boy, I wish I could have seen your face when she threw her drink at you." Joker laughed.

"Joker, if you care for your other leg, I recommend you shut up." Shepard flinched, her tone was harsher than she intended.

"Ouch, okay. Message noted. Man, someone's uptight."

"Hey, how was your trip to Earth? I wonder why your father decided to let you go along with him?" Kaidan asked in his usual peacekeeping demeanor, trying to soothe the tension.

"Ha, well- I'd found his vid Vaenia collection, and he promised me the trip if I didn't tell my mum about it. He even let me fly the ship for a while... with his guidance."

"Nice one, bro. I hope you didn't crash my ship." Shepard chuckled. She was amused, imagining Joker's father's face when he had been busted with his secret porn videos. Shepard liked Joker's father because he a was funny and straightforward person; he always made her laugh . Mr Moreu had been working for almost 10 years as a pilot for Shepard's family. Shepard always looked forward to meeting Joker's father.

"My trip would had been perfect if your father didn't pester me about you. ' How's Alex at school? Is she sleeping in class? Did she cause trouble again?' " Joker tried to mimic her father. They all laughed.

Shepard stopped laughing when her eyes caught Liara storming into the room. _' About time she came.' _Shepard rolled her eyes.

"SHEPARD! How dare you! What is this?" Liara clenched her teeth and threw a datapad on the table. Shepard glanced at the datapad and smirked.

"That is a datapad, T'soni. In case you didn't know." Shepard flashed her an innocent boyish smile. She stood up, toe to toe with Liara

"I am aware of that, Shepard. WHY are you spreading rumors on extranet about me being a stripper at Purgatory, huh?" Liara snatched up the datapad and shoved it into Shepard's face. The page showed some articles and imposed pictures of Liara, posing provocatively. Shepard did not even bother to look. Of course, she already knew the content of the datapad- after all she was the one who created the rumors. Garrus and Joker craned their necks, trying to get a good look at the datapad. Kaidan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, _that._ Don't pretend to be so shocked, T'soni. Everyone knows most of your species are who-!" Shepard was slapped so hard she fell backwards and stumbled into both Garrus and Joker, who were standing behind her. Shepard was so shocked, she could only rub her cheek, staring at the Liara. She was speechless. She still felt biotic charge tingling at her reddened cheek. Both Garrus and Joker, once they'd got a grip of themselves, stood up. Kaidan was obviously amazed with Liara's actions. A charming smile was plastered on his tanned face.

Shepard froze on the floor. She was numb still when Liara approached her, glowing with her biotic. Liara yanked her enemy's collar with both of her hands and inched closer to Shepard's face.

"How could you throw such accusations at me? I've never done such things. I'm not a whore who you can sleep with for only 10 creds. I'm not that cheap. Did you see me? Did you see me sleeping with a guy? Did you see me holding hands with someone? I've never even been kissed or kissed anyone, let alone be a stripper! Now everyone's decided to call me a slut, just because of your baseless slender! If you keep doing this, I swear I will flay you alive!" Liara yelled angrily. She stared at those green eyes with a feral expression. Then she spun around and stormed out from the room.

Shepard was not sure how long a time had passed since Liara had left the room. She still sat on the floor.

"Hey Shepard, you okay?"Kaidan asked. Both Garrus and Joker stifled their laugh at Shepard's expression. Shepard didn't answer the question. She seemed rather struck with the commotion.

"Maybe she has a concussion?" Joker added, snickering.

"Hey? Are you okay?" This time Garrus squeezed her shoulder gently. This seemed to shake Shepard out of her daze. She blinked a few times and shook her head.

"What?" She shrugged off his hands. "Yeah, I'm cool. I'm cool." Shepard stood up and sat on the couch. She clutched her stomach_. ' Why do I feel like my stomach is churning?'_. She tightened the grip of her hand. _' Why do I feel uneasy?'. _Shepard's heart was still pounding from the adrenaline rush. .Thump._'Those blue eyes, they're …_'. Shepard shook her head. _' Get a grip, you ass. That asari just kicked your butt'._

* * *

A/N thank you RheasHelm for pointing out my errors..

Please, please review this story.


End file.
